User talk:HalberdBanryu
Warning You should reread over our image policy and hold off on uploading more photos until you know how to properly license them. Using the dropdown "Licensing" menu on our will show what licensing options you can choose. Please don't upload photos unless you can properly choose one of the templates the dropdown menu provides and use the as the image summary. You have 48 hours to license your recently uploaded photos or they will be deleted. Thanks. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. --Rowan Salazar⁂Talk 23:36, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Re:How can I help? Pretty much any article can be improved, but we do have a lot of underdeveloped character articles. If you're looking for a project, I would go through the stub category and look for something (or someone) that interests you.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 01:02, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Re:Izayoi Not at all. We have no evidence that Sesshōmaru even met Izayoi, so it doesn't make sense to have an entry for her in his relationships section. Feel free to remove it.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 03:39, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Re:Relationships I think it depends. Miroku and Sango barely interact with Naraku, for instance. I think that a section might be warranted, though only a small one. Sango's brother is under Naraku's control and her entire family/village was killed by him as well. Miroku's hand is cursed because of Naraku, and he continues a quest to defeat Naraku that consumed both his father and grandfather. Obviously these two have a lot of Naraku-related issues that deserve some mention in relationships. However, there are a lot of other characters who hate Naraku, from Jaken to Tekkei, that don't interact with him enough to constitute a "relationship" per se. So I think it just depends on who it is; take it on a case by case basis. As far as Naraku's relationship section goes, everything seems to be fine, although Magatsuhi doesn't really need to be mentioned, and the "foil to Inuyasha" bit should just be merged with the section on Inuyasha. I don't know which parts of the relationship section you did, but I looked at it as a whole and those were the only problems I could see.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 23:54, November 27, 2012 (UTC) :Don't worry, I'm here to help. Although, if you're asking me something so soon after asking me a different question, you can just ask it under the same heading; you don't have to create a new section for it. As to your actual question, my understanding (I don't deal with chapter pages, so I'm not the one who created the layout, nor have I ever had to use it before) is that the synopsis is just brief bullet points, where as the summary is more in-depth. You only need to link anything that can or should be linked once per section. If a term appears multiple times in the summary, for instance, just link it the first time. However, since the synopsis is a different section from the summary, any term that appears there for the first time in that section must also be linked. This is just for the convenience of readers, so they don't have to scroll back up to previous sections to click on a link if they need to. You don't have to repeat the process for subsections though (anything with " Title " is a subsection, as opposed to " Title ", which is a regular section heading). Let me know if you need any clarification, I can understand that my explanation might not have been clear. :P --[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 03:43, November 28, 2012 (UTC) ::A couple things first. You keep leaving these " " on my talk page. Make sure you just edit an existing section, since I consider this all part of one conversation. Also, don't forget to sign your name with four tildes ("~~~~"). The categories can be change through visual mode; as of yet, that's the only way I know of to edit them, apart from editing the category section on the page itself (though this only goes for adding categories). Make sure that any categories you add are pre-existing categories. Site policy dicatates that all new categories must first be approved by an administrator before being created; so if you want to add a category of your own invention, just run it by me first. We do this as a check on people who create a bunch of junk or unnecessary categories. Otherwise feel free to add any category that already exists and is applicable to the page in question.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 01:50, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Hello Um so you add chapters right? by --Jinierules (talk) 04:11, November 28, 2012 (UTC) = Yes, thats what I've decided to do now. Chapter *Chapter 120 by --Jinierules (talk) 01:45, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Worry hello how are you doing? by --Jinierules (talk) 04:45, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Replied Hey, I've replied to your query on Suzaku's talk page. Hope it's okay :) [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga' Godai]] (talk) 03:47, December 6, 2012 (UTC) If you want to change the format, I suppose you could just tell me what you had in mind, and if I think it's okay, I'll give you the go-ahead.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 05:03, December 6, 2012 (UTC) :Well, I'd prefer consistency, so please only create new pages according to the pre-established layout formats, until we decide to change them. That being said, if you could show me a page that's been organized the way you want, so I have an example of what you're talking about; then I'd be able to determine for certain whether or not the way that you've described is more or efficient or not.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 21:56, December 6, 2012 (UTC) ::I understand, but policy is policy, and, for me, it'd be really irresponsible as an administrator to let someone willfully ignore the established layout guidelines; everything should be the same and standardized. It's better to just try and change the rules than break them in the meantime. All that is a little moot, though, since I do think your way is better, anyway; after looking at the example, it looks a lot cleaner and simpler. I always thought the earlier version was kind of weird anyway. So please go ahead and continue with your work on the chapter pages. Please let me know about any questions or problems that you may run up on in the future, if any.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 03:37, December 7, 2012 (UTC) :::Yes; since the real titles are in Japanese, we can translate them according to our own methods. And the accent marks are in keeping with this site's translation/romanization policies.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 21:44, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I think putting the chapter's title page is a good idea, obviously. Also, as you guess, putting lots of information about new characters would be redundant, since that's what character pages are for. A sentence or two would probably suffice, like, "Kagome and Inuyasha meet a perverted monk named Miroku, who has a powerful vortex in his hand, called the Kazaana." Something like that. I do have a few things to point out about the format, though. I don't know if you've seen this, but a note/trivia section should be added in whenever possible. Also, since we're getting rid of the brief points, I think you should still add some sort of extremely brief summary in the intro. Sort of like what is done with our larger character pages. That way someone doesn't have to read the whole article to know what the gist was. Lastly, I don't think you should put scroll boxes where there aren't enough characters to actually make it scroll. This is an example. And I don't require any assistance with Ryūra, I always do these articles by myself; though after I'm done, feel free to read through it for spelling errors. I often leave many of them behind, haha. Thanks for the offer.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 17:23, December 14, 2012 (UTC) :Anything that could be considered "fun facts" like anime/manga differences, etc. can go in the trivia section. As for the image thing, I would hold off on that, since the chapter infobox isn't really shaped correctly for rectangular images, like the others are. I'll have to work on it at some point in the future; since I'm not an expert on code it may take me awhile.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 18:56, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Cover i put cover on Chapter 237 by --Jinierules (talk) 06:35, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Re:Frustration Well, firstly I think it's good not to get too possessive over articles. There shouldn't be any feelings of "beating" somebody else to the "punch." This is a free site for everyone to use and edit. That being said, we've had issues with Jinie in the past and have asked her not to make bad edits. She has trouble with English, so this is a persistant issue. Have you attempted to talk with her yourself? I'm sure if you just asked her not to work on the chapter pages, since it's just creating more work for you, and are polite about it, she'll stop on her own.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 19:29, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Please Forgive me i just tried help for add chapters for you i didnt know i am autistic girl with grammar problem you should add Nihongo and Romajii from Inuyasha chapters in Wikipedia ok here by Jinierules (talk) 01:45, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Merry Christmas I hope you a great Christmas this year :) Wishing you peace, love, and joy. Ryoga (talk) 04:53, December 24, 2012 (UTC) and happy new year by Jinierules (talk) 10:13, December 24, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you HB (shortened HalberdBanryu. Hope it's okay!) Ryoga (talk) 11:54, December 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh, okay Banryu. Thanks again, hope you have a great time on Christmas day :) Ryoga (talk) 04:19, December 25, 2012 (UTC) hello are you there ? by --Jinierules (talk) 02:31, December 26, 2012 (UTC) are you still alive or not? : That's kind of rude, asking him such a question, Jinie. No one expected to be online all the time. We have a life outside this to manage. Ryoga (talk) 03:49, December 28, 2012 (UTC)